


Anne loves Lisa

by Melime



Category: Santa Clarita Diet (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: She couldn’t have feelings for her partner’s wife.





	Anne loves Lisa

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Anne ama Lisa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789311) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #001 - begin.

Anne fell in love with Lisa at first sight, but she couldn’t do anything about it. She couldn’t have feelings for her partner’s wife, that was beyond wrong, so she ignored her feelings and just tried to be a good friend, to Lisa more than to Dan. She knew how complicated any sort of relationship with Dan could be. But now Dan was gone, Lisa needed her support, and even if Anne wanted to begin a new relationship with her, it wasn’t her choice to make. Lisa was grieving, and Anne wouldn’t do anything until Lisa was ready for it.


End file.
